justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HeypplsOfficial/Just Dancers Got Talent
Welcome to the Just Dancers Got Talent blog!! Sorry for all the TBA xD (Every 6 weeks is a new season) Show lasts to August 24, 2015 Sadly, I will be closing down this blog until an unknown date. How to become a judge This is how it works, we will have 4 judges (1 being me). For 5 days we will be auditioning for Judges! So if you want to nominate, put " I Nominate Username Here. Then the top 3 people who have the most votes will be the judges. How to play AVAIBLE UNTIL 7/25/15 There will be new songs every week. (Look below) and then there will be a vote of which dancer is better. Then they will move on to next weeks competition. There will be 5 weeks of the competition and every week you will dance to the new songs (If you have the game). Whoever gets the highest score wins Just Dancers Got Talent. Yes this is for all consoles. Sadly, for verfication the judges will need a picture. What to do when your a judge If you want to send them straight to week 3 you can say "I want Users Name to go to Week 3." Now remember, you can only use your golden buzzer once. What to do if your '''NOT '''a judge You can still vote!! There will be polls for you to vote, How to perform To perform you will have to dance to apx. 18 songs and need to have JDNow, and JD4-JD15. So what your gonna do is dance to both of the songs. Whichever song you get higher on, you can vote for it, or you can vote for the other one. Please get your score from your "first try" not from your 3rd or 4th try. This will help declare the winner. How to win At the end, we will add up all of your scores. That will declare the winner, How the new rules work Every week there will be new choreography. Week 1- 18 songs | Week 2- 9 songs | Week 3- 6 songs | Week 4- 4 songs | Week 5- 2 songs. Now, the judges cant dance, only the performers. If you dont have one of those games that can really hurt your score. Statistics How the performer is doing Golden Buzzer Who pressed the "Golden" Buzzer Performers TBA Polls TBA Winners TBA 8/24/15 *RULES* 1) You can not nominate yourselves. 2) Pick what you want by what song you like not what is voted more for. (Just a suggestion) 3) Tell all your friends about this!! There is alot of users on this wikia, and I cant tell everyone xD 4) Many rules are different for other countries shows. 5) Everyone should have somewhat of a "Got Talent" Look below for more. 6) Have Fun!!! Show info Shows (These are real >.<) : America's Got Talent Canada's Got Talent Britain's Got Talent Asia's Got Talent India's Got Talent China's Got Talent Arab's Got Talent Italia's Got Talent Thailand's Got Talent Pilipinas Got Talent Australia's Got Talent Vietnam's Got Talent Indonesia's Got Talent Korea's Got Talent Ukraine Got Talent France Got Talent Play Fair!! Good Luck Category:Blog posts